Real Friend
by Hikarin Shii-Chii
Summary: "Aku akan melakukan apapun, meski nyawaku taruhannya, berjanjilah jangan menangisi kepergianku, teman." Warn: Abal, gaje, de el el. T for some failed bloody scenes. RnR?


**Hikarin: Konnichiwa minna. . .*lesu***  
><strong>Rin: Kok lemes banget?<strong>  
><strong>Hikarin: Lagi galau aja . . . T.T<strong>  
><strong>Miku: Kenapa galau? 2012 galau? Apa kata dunia?<strong>  
><strong>Rin: Emang dunia punya mulut?<strong>  
><strong>Miku: Ya engga sih, terus kenapa galau? Putus sama pacar?<strong>  
><strong>Hikarin: Heish, bukan gitu! Saia cuma galau soalnya Shine agak sebel sama saia T.T<strong>  
><strong>Miku: DL alias derita lo. . . XD<strong>  
><strong>Hikarin: Apaan lu Miku! Udah ya, cerita ini segera dimulai!<strong>

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid©Yamaha Corp.**  
><strong>Warns: Abal, GaJe, ribet, typos, possibly AU, de el el<strong>  
><strong>Don't like? Don't read!<strong>  
><strong>Enjoy, and may we have your review?<strong>

* * *

><p><em> "Jika semua yang kau lakukan itu palsu . . ."<em>  
><em>"Lebih baik aku yang membuka kebenaran . . ."<em>

Rin PoV.

hai, namaku Rin, Kagamine Rin. Umurku 14 tahun. Aku duduk di kulas 2-2 Crypton Future High School. Dulu aku gadis yang periang, supel, ramah, blak-blakan, tetapi kadang pemarah dan egois. Aku hampir dikenal semua orang, itu sebabnya dulu aku dikenal sebagai 'gadis terpopuler'. Sifatku seperti di atas dengan orang yang kukenal, tetapi akan berubah menjadi pendiam dengan orang yang tak kukenal baik.

Tadi kenapa aku bilang dulu? Karena sekarang aku sudah tidak begitu lagi. Aku menjadi seorang nerd yang dibenci semua orang. Itu karena pengkhianatan sahabatku, Hatsune Miku. Dia cantik, baik, dan perhatian padaku, tapi itu dulu. Dia adalah gadis tercantik, termanis, pandai menyanyi, dan apapun bisa dia lakukan. Ya, dia bisa dibilang sempurna. Sekarang dia menyandang predikat 'gadis terpopuler' di sekolah setelah bersahabat denganku. Tapi, dia mulai membenciku setelah bersahabat dengan Akita Neru, Neru menghasut Miku untuk membenciku. Aku menjadi tidak punya teman. Sekarang aku duduk sendiri di pojok kelas, tempatku di samping Miku telah diambil Neru. Kadang, aku bingung, apakah Miku tulus denganku saat bersahabat dulu. Aku rela berkorban demi Miku, bahkan jika perlu, nyawaku taruhannya. Meskipun Miku membenciku, aku tak pernah membencinya. Aku sangat menyayanginya seperti keluargaku sendiri. Apa Miku tidak peka dengan rasa sayangku yang berlebihan. Bukan, bukan cinta, aku masih normal. Maksudku, seperti teman yang sangat dekat. Aku ingin Miku menjadi seperti dulu, dan apapun akan kulakukan. Sudah cukup perkenalan singkatku, sekarang kembali ke kenyataan.

Bel sudah berbunyi, tanda istirahat dimulai. Aku tidak bawa bekal, jadi aku tidak ke kantin. Aku berniat berjalan-jalan di sekolahku yang luas ini. Saat aku sampai di lantai 3, aku mendengar derap langkah yang menuju ruang sapu. Aku pun mengikutinya. Setelah aku sampai di depan pintu yang terkunci, aku mendengar percakapan.  
>"Hai Neru, bagaimana tugasmu?"<br>"Semua berjalan bagus, Tei. Aku tak menyangka, mudah sekali menyingkirkan Kagamine itu."  
>"Bagus, aku tahu gadis itu rela melakukan apapun untuk Miku."<br>"Ya, aku juga tahu itu. Jadi kapan kita melakukan 'eksekusi' itu, Tei?"  
>"Mungkin sebulan ke depan. Fufufufu, Neru, kau harus mematangkan 'persahabatan' kalian dulu."<br>"Jadi, apa rencanamu, Tei?"  
>"Mudah saja, Kau harus memancingnya ke halaman belakang sekolah, lalu kita bisa membunuhnya bersama."<br>"Hm, ide bagus. Jadi, tidak ada yang bisa menghalangi kita jadi gadis terpopuler."

Hah! Apa yang baru saja kudengar! Mereka, Sukone Tei dan Akita Neru memiliki rencana busuk pada Miku! Berhari-hari aku berusaha memberitahu Miku, tetapi dia selalu acuh. Dia selalu membentakku setiap aku mendekatinya. Tapi aku terus berusaha.  
>"Miku, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu, seseorang..."<br>"Menjauh dariku, Rin! Bahkan di dalam mimpimu aku tak akan mempercayaimu!"  
>Hanya itu yang selalu Miku katakan setiap aku ingin memberitahu bahaya yang akan dia terima. Tapi aku tetap akan melindunginya, bagaimanapun caranya.<p>

.

Berhari-hari aku berusaha memberitahu Miku, tetapi dia selalu acuh. Dia selalu membentakku setiap aku mendekatinya. Tapi aku terus berusaha.  
>"Miku, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu, seseorang..."<br>"Menjauh dariku, Rin! Bahkan di dalam mimpimu aku tak akan mempercayaimu!"  
>Hanya itu yang selalu Miku katakan setiap aku ingin memberitahu bahaya yang akan dia terima. Tapi aku tetap akan melindunginya, bagaimanapun caranya.<p>

.

Sudah sebulan sejak aku menguping pembicaraan Tei dan Neru. Dan ternyata benar mereka akan melakukan hal itu pada Miku. Aku melihat mereka dari jauh, tetapi aku tak dapat mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Dan mereka berjalan menuju taman belakang. Aku langsung berlari mengejar mereka. Aku melihat tangan Tei dan Neru di belakang tubuh mereka dan memegang pisau. Aku berteriak, "MIKU, MENJAUH! MEREKA AKAN MEMBUNUHMU!". Tei menyeringai. "Wah, ternyata dia mengetahui rencana kita, jadi tak perlu basa-basi lagi, Neru." Kata Tei sambil menunjukkan pisaunya pada Miku.

Miku ketakutan, tetapi sebelum dia sadar, Tei dan Neru sudah menusukkan pisaunya ke perut Miku. "AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH!" Miku menjerit. Aku langsung menendang tangan Tei dan Neru, lalu membuang pisau mereka. Mereka terlihat marah dan seakan-akan mau mencekikku. Aku melihat Miku, seragamnya robek dan perutnya mengeluarkan banyak darah. "MIKUUUUU!" Aku panik melihat Miku seperti itu. Saat aku menengok ke belakang, aku melihat Megurine Luka dan Nakajima Gumi. Sepertinya mereka mendengar teriakanku. "MIKUUUUU!" Mereka pun ikut panik. Luka membopong Miku _a la Bridal Style_ ke ruang konselor, sedangkan Gumi sibuk melumpuhkan Tei dan Neru. Dia sudah sabuk hitam di karate, jadi jangan remehkan dia. Tidak lama kemudian, Tei dan Neru berhasil dilumpuhkan. "RIN, JANGAN DIAM SAJA! AYO IKUT KE RUANG KONSELOR DAN AMBIL PISAU YANG MEREKA GUNAKAN TADI!" Kata Gumi memerintahku. Aku mengangguk dan mencabut pisau yang menancap di batang pohon sakura, lalu mengikuti Gumi pergi.

.

Di ruang konselor, aku melihat Akaiko-sensei kebingungan melihat Miku yang digendong Luka, lalu memanggil Meiko-sensei untuk dibawa ke rumah sakit. Kami berempat berhadapan dengan Hiyama Kiyoteru-sensei, guru konselor paling galak dan tegas dalam menghadapi muridnya. "JADI, APA MASALAH KALIAN HINGGA MEMBUAT HATSUNE-SAN TERLUKA PARAH?" Tanya Kiyo-sensei setengah membentak. Tei dan Neru diam. Gumi masih ada di samping mereka. Karena tak ada yang mau bicara, aku pun memberanikan diri angkat bicara. "Eh, Kiyo-sensei, mereka berbuat seperti itu karena iri dengan predikat Miku sebagai siswa terpopuler." Jawabku. Kiyo-sensei mengangguk. Setelah beberapa tanya jawab, tiba-tiba telepon berbunyi. Kiyo-sensei mengangkatnya, kemudian raut mukanya berubah. "Rin, cepat susul Miku ke rumah sakit, Meiko sedang menuju kemari untuk menjemputmu!" Kata Kiyo-sensei. Aku terkejut, dan refleks aku langsung berlari ke gerbang sekolah. Meiko-sensei sudah datang dan berkata padaku. "CEPAT NAIK, RIN!". Aku menurut dan membuka pintu mobil. Meiko-sensei langsung mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh. "Rin, Miku kehilangan banyak darah, info terakhir dari Akaiko, ada 80 persen!" Kata Meiko-sensei. Aku terkejut dan tiba-tiba aku menangis. Meiko-sensei melihatku dan menyodorkanku selembar tisu. Sesampainya di rumah sakit, aku langsung berlari ke arah Luka. "Luka, bagaimana kondisi Miku?" Tanyaku dengan suara bergetar. Luka hanya menggeleng. Matanya terlihat bengkak. Kemudian Akaiko dan Meiko-sensei datang dengan seorang dokter. "Dokter, bagaimana kondisi Miku?" Tanyaku sambil menggoncangkan tubuh dokter. "Dia kehilangan darah sangat banyak dan jika dibiarkan terus, dia bisa mati." Kata dokter. "Apa, apa tidak ada cara untuk menyelamatkannya, dokter?" Tanyaku lagi. "Ada, dengan mendonorkan darah. Tapi, ada suatu masalah. Golongan darah Hatsune O, dan kami kehabisan stok." Kata dokter. Semua tampak terkejut. "Golongan darahku AB," Kata Luka. "Ya, aku juga." Kata Akaiko-sensei mengiyakan Luka. "Kalau aku, A." Kata Meiko-sensei. Aku menutup mataku dan berfikir sejenak, lalu membuka mataku dan berkata penuh keyakinan, "Golongan darahku O, dan aku mau mendonorkan darahku untuk Miku!". "Tapi Rin, jika kau melakukan itu kau akan mati!" Kata Luka. "Biarlah aku yang mati, yang penting Miku bisa hidup! Akan kukorbankan apapun demi dia, meskipun itu nyawaku! Ini adalah bukti bahwa aku masih menganggapnya sahabat bagiku!" Kataku lantang. "Tapi, apa kau yakin melakukannya?" Tanya dokter. "Yakin!" Jawabku dengan percaya diri. Kemudian dokter mengajakku ke ruang donor, dengan Luka tentunya. Saat dokter dan asistennya pergi, aku bicara kepada Luka. "Luka, bisa kau berikan aku kertas dan bolpoin?" Tanyaku. Luka mengangguk. "Mungkin ini permintaan terakhirmu, Rin. Ini, kertas dan bolpoinmu. " Kata Luka. Aku menulis di kertas itu. Setelah selesai, aku memberikannya pada Luka. "Luka, berikan ini pada Miku nanti, ya." Pintaku. Luka menatapku iba. Aku tersenyum padanya dan dia meninggalkanku. Kemudian dokter dan asistennya memasuki ruanganku sambil membawa jarum suntik yang tajam. Aku bergidig ngeri tapi berusaha melawan rasa takutku. "Sudah siap, Kagamine-san?" Tanya dokter. Aku mengangguk. Kemudian dokter mulai menusukkan jarumnya di tanganku. Seiring rasa sakit yang menjalar, aku merasa pandanganku kabur dan menghitam. Inilah saat-saat terakhirku, selamat tinggal dunia, selamat tinggal semua, dan,  
>Selamat tinggal Miku. . .<p>

.

Miku PoV.

Degh!  
>Dimana aku?<br>Harusnya aku sudah mati, kan?  
>Saat kulihat sekelilingku, yang pertama kulihat adalah Luka yang tersenyum hangat. "Kau sudah sadar, Miku?" Tanya Luka. "Dimana aku?" Tanyaku kebingungan. Luka mengelus kepalaku. "Kau di rumah sakit, tadi kau menderita luka tusuk yang parah." Kata Luka.<br>"Harusnya aku sudah mati, kan?" Tanyaku lagi.  
>"Tidak, Rin mendonorkan darahnya untukmu, dan dia menggantikan tempatmu. Eh, dia juga titip surat ini padaku." Kata Luka sambil memberiku secarik kertas. Rin? Masa dia mau berbuat seperti itu? Apalagi kepadaku yang membencinya? Dengan agak ragu aku membaca tulisan di kertas itu.<p>

_Hai, Miku-chan!_  
><em>Ini aku, Rin! Ahaha, mungkin aku sudah pergi saat kau membaca surat ini. Miku, walaupun kau sangat membenciku, aku tidak pernah membencimu. Aku tetap menyayangimu seperti seorang sahabat. Aku ingin membalas budimu, Miku. Dulu kau membelikan manga pertamaku yang harganya 330 yen, menraktirku makan siang, dan hal lain yang tak bisa kusebutkan. Aku rela berkorban untukmu Miku, meski harga diri, atau nyawaku taruhannya. Itu adalah janjiku kepadamu. Miku, jangan tangisi kepergianku, kepergianku tak patut kau tangisi, aku bukan orang berharga untukmu. Aku ini orang yang paling kau benci, Miku. Setelah membaca surat ini, kau boleh merobeknya, membakarnya, atau lakukan sesuka hatimu! Yang penting, jangan susul aku sekarang, gapai dulu mimpi-mimpimu, Miku. Suatu saat, kita akan bertemu lagi, aku akan lahir kembali dan akan menemuimu kembali dengan kembaranku, Hatsune Miku!<em>

_Salam,_  
><em>Kagamine Rin<em>

Setelah membaca surat dari Rin, air mataku sudah tak dapat dibendung lagi. "BODOH! AKU TAK MEMBENCIMU, RIN! SETELAH SEMUA YANG KAU LAKUKAN KEPADAKU, BAGAIMANA AKU DAPAT MEMBENCIMU! KESALAHAN TERBESAR YANG PERNAH KUPERBUAT ADALAH MEMBENCIMU! AKU AKAN MENUNGGUMU KEMBALI RIN! Hiks, hiks" Teriakku sambil terisak-isak. Luka, Akaiko-sensei dan Meiko-sensei menenangkanku. Aku terus meronta seperti orang kesurupan. "Miku, Rin akan sedih jika melihatmu seperti ini!" Kata Akaiko-sensei. Aku pun jadi tenang

Keesokan harinya, aku mengikuti upacara pemakaman Rin. Tei dan Neru juga ikut. Aku yang paling lama berdoa di atas makam Rin.  
>"Miku, kami minta maaf atas apa yang kami lakukan kemarin," Kata Tei setelah aku selesai berdoa.<br>"Kalau minta maaf, jangan ke aku. Minta maaflah pada Rin." Kataku sambil tersenyum. Saat Neru menunjukkan muka 'mengapa', aku menjawab, "Dia menitipkan nyawanya padaku, dia menggantikan tempatku di kuburan ini, dan dia menunjukkan arti berkorban yang sebenarnya padaku.". Tei dan Neru mengangguk. Mereka lalu berdoa di makam Rin. Kemudian mereka membungkuk padaku. "Miku, kami pamit dulu ya," Kata Neru. Aku mengangguk.

(10 tahun kemudian)

"Inilah diva kita Hatsune Miku! Dia akan menyanyikan lagu 'Servant of Evil'! Silahkan naik ke atas panggung!" Kata MC yang mempersilahkanku. Ya, ini adalah 'aku' yang sekarang. Aku adalah diva yang diidolakan oleh banyak orang. Mengapa aku memilih lagu 'Servant of Evil'? Karena lagu ini mengingatkanku pada Rin. Di lagu ini, si pelayan rela mati demi putrinya, sedangkan Rin rela mati demi aku. Setelah menyanyi, aku pergi ke makam Rin dan berdoa. "Hei, Rin, aku bawa jeruk impor buatmu, loh. Entah mengapa, kalau aku melihat jeruk, aku jadi ingat kamu. Aku minta maaf, aku telah melakukan kesalahan terbesarku, yaitu membencimu. Maafkan aku, ya? Hontou ni gomennasai. Eh, sekarang aku sudah terkenal, sudah kuraih mimpiku, Rin. Bagaimana kabarmu di sana? Aku baik di sini." Kemudian aku berdoa untuknya.  
>"Len, tadi kulihat dia di sini!"<br>"Ah, Lenka, jangan tarik tanganku!"  
>"Eh, itu dia, Miku!"<br>Aku merasa ada yang memanggilku. Kukira itu fansku, setelah kulihat, ternyata dua orang kembar.  
>Tunggu, kembar?<p>

"Rin! Aku di sini!"  
>"Miku-chan! Lama tak bertemu! Kenapa kau menangisi kepergianku?"<br>"Karena aku telah sadar, hidupku terasa hampa tanpamu, Rin! Maukah kau memaafkanku?"  
>"Selalu! Ayo, kita mulai dari awal lagi!"<p>

_"Aku telah mengerti arti berkorban yang sebenarnya . . ."_  
><em>"Terimakasih telah mengajariku arti persahabatan yang indah . . ."<em>

~owari ^u^~

* * *

><p>Hikarin: Akhirnya selesai juga . . . Gomen ya, hari ini Hikarin ga bisa lama-lama, tu imoto lagi rewel . . . Minta review seikhlasnya?*cabut*<br>Shine: Hey, Hikarin, tadi ada pedagang duren lewat, ayo makan duren? Loh, Hikarin? Hikarin? *bingung* Ha, tauk dah! Minta review seikhlasnya?*lagi?*


End file.
